Gotei 6 vs Gotei 6
by Poisonosity
Summary: After the death of Aizen and the sad loss several captains. 1 year on, the shinigami will have to face a new enemy.. Each other. When idealisms collide there will be blood. Rated T.
1. Hostilities All 'Round

**AN: I wasn't going to include this but, it's the list of Captains.**

**I don't own it blah, blah.**

1st Squad: Unohana

2nd Squad: Soifon

3rd Squad: Kira

4th Squad: Isane

5th Squad: Renji

6th Squad: Byakuya

7th Squad: Komamaru

8th Squad: Shunsui

9th Squad: Hisagi

10th Squad: Hitsugaya

11th Squad: Kurosaki

12th Squad: Kurotsuchi

13th Squad: Ukitake

Just like every other day, Ichigo walked through the Squad 11 barracks with his white haori receiving looks of utmost hatred from all his sub-ordinates. Yumichika even after being promoted to 3rd seat still held a grudge, in a desperate attempt to gain his approval he still allowed him to stay in the 11th squad after his true shikai was un-covered there was no such luck there. Kenpachi had challenged Ichigo the position of 11th squad captain being the prize. Ichigo never even had intentions of challenging the famed brawler yet he was still to blame for taking their beloved Zaraki Kenpachi away from them. Only two from his squad remained at ease with him, the two that understood their former captain the most, Madarame Ikkaku and Yachiru Kusajshi although the girl left the Gotei 13 it seemed her only reason for staying was Kenpachi, leaving the position of Vice-Captain for Ikkaku living with his new vowels to never become a captain until he became stronger than Ichigo, Kurosaki was just happy to have a friend in these parts of the Gotei.

"Captain.." Came a reluctant voice

Ichigo turned to see his 3rd seat holding a message. It seemed he didn't see fit to read the message instead he shoved the piece of paper into Ichigo's hands and stormed off. It really made Ichigo wonder how they could continue this attitude for 6 months without it getting old. Ichigo didn't let it bother him; he read the message and sighed.

He had been called to another meeting; they were holding a lot lately due to request from numerous captains all trying to continue an annoying argument. The captains were divided into two groups it seemed a few of the captains had been angered that the Shinigami had given up "The Old Ways" Ichigo predicted the soon to be arguments offered across the room.

"Soul Society was never about compassion for friends or love! It was about rules and doing things right!" A captain for the "Old Ways" would say

"But the new realisation of friendship and bonds has only strengthened the Shinigami!" would be the rebuttal from the "New Generation"

There was talk of a possible war amongst the Shinigami, it was only a matter of harsh words before a zanpaktou was drawn that was certain. But Ichigo was very sceptical on the idea of a war between squads and idealisms. Ichigo turned to head to the 1st Squad barracks, on his way out he placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder and told him to watch over things during his absence as usual he was granted the response.

"Yes, Captain"

Ichigo knocked on the large doors, placing his hands in his pockets he yawned and looked around. He still hadn't made up his mind whether he liked it here or the real world better. They both offered their own benefits, but Ichigo certainly liked the idea of always being in his robes and his zanpakutou on hand. In his unusual case he was allowed visitation rights to the material world in his "holidays" as granted by Captain-Commander Unohana, were Yammamato still alive Ichigo knew he may not even be a captain or if he was, he would most certainly be restricted to Soul Society.

The doors slowly forced open and Ichigo entered greeting the gatekeepers and officers he met along the way. He looked at all the captains in mid argument only few stopped to notice his entrance. Unohana gave him a pleasant smile and held out her hand to Ichigo's usual spot.

"Your placid ways are ridiculous Shunsui! You have no part in this debate" Barked an angry Soifon. Shunsui's rebutall was nothing more than a laugh.

"How can you allow this Captain-Commander!? Three vice-captains have been promoted to Captain Level. This substitute shinigami all of a sudden became a captain, all because of their friendships! It is not the correct way to run Soul Society!" Yelled the boy genius

"Hey! Are you calling us un-qualified you brat!?" Shouted Renji

"You must be this tall to be a captain" Taunted Ichigo as he held up his hand to his shoulder height

Laughter broke out from the Idealists; however this crack was most certainly not appreciated from the opposing side. Toshiro drew his katana and held it at Ichigo's neck

"**Say it again! One more time you pathetic whelp!" Roared Hitsugaya**

"**Get off of me!" Yelled Ichigo as he batted the blade aside**

"**ENOUGH!" Boomed Byakuya, all eyes turned to him as he dismissed today's meeting. Unohana simply nodded confirming this order. All captains left the room, hot and bothered all but Ichigo's sub-ordinates were going to be begging their captains for the details.**


	2. Remarks Like Fido

**I don't own Bleach. **

Ichigo walked through his barracks, in his current mood he couldn't care less what kind of looks his squad gave him all he cared about was what the look on Toshiro's face was going to be when he was pummelling it. And to make things worse he had another captain's meeting first thing tomorrow, it was times like these one could wish for a mass hollow invasion it would certainly put his mind at ease, there wasn't much to think about when slaying hollows, just dodge their attacks and aim for the mask but with the death of The Espada and Aizen this scenario was far from a reality. One should never go to bed angry, but since when did Ichigo ever follow the rules he punched his pillow and laid down forcing himself to sleep.

"Captain! You need to wake up" His vice-captain commanded "You've got your meeting in a few minutes, you'd better hurry"

Ichigo shot up from bed and turned to the clock, whew he had half an hour enough time for a face splash and then he could make his way over slowly and take in the peaceful scenery, maybe it would help because he knew there would be no peace found in the First Squad barracks. He slipped his haori on and put zangetsu to rest on his back, then made his way down the path. He was feeling rather chirpy and in a good mood he ignored the scowling crowd and made his way out of his squad with a spring in his step.

***

He watched the doors open and followed his routine greetings and walked into the meeting room, he smiled at Toshiro and kept on going, his gleeful attitude would surely fire the brat up. After some minutes the room was again full and debating commenced. Ichigo never had much to say he was after all still a "newbie" to the whole captain concept and he didn't yet feel it was his place, but his toleration for these constant arguments had vanished and he soon found him self barking across the room like all the rest.

"This is stupid! The ways have been adopted and it's our way of living now you have to just accept it and put aside this petty argument it's getting us no where!" Cried a desperate Ichigo

"I see, so now your insulting our intelligence!? We're stupid for fighting for tradition and our Soul Society heritage? Mind your place.. Substitute" Was the retort from Komomura

"Substitute!? I'm more of a shinigami than you'll ever be, fido!"

The room went silent, Ichigo seemed to have crossed a line only Mayuri bore a smile. It seemed he was enjoying the bickering and racial comments only juiced things up.

Ichigo looked around the room for support, he needed someone to back him up but he couldn't find anyone. Even Unohana who had always been so kind to him, bowed her head. He wasn't going to apologize, he wasn't weak he would have to deal with the consequences.

The 7th Squad captain drew his blade and pointed it to the orange haired man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the 11th Squad. I challenge you to a fight to the death" He announced across the room.

Shunsui stepped in front of Ichigo, and spoke up to the angered canine

"Come now, sure he has offended you but we Captains must keep our disputes confined to words leave it and sheathe your sword"

"Are you denying my right to defend my pride and honour!?" Snapped Komomura "Cause if you are then I'll cut through you as well!"

The suspense and anger was broken by a wicked laugh at the end of the room, all eyes turned to Mayuri. He looked very pleased with the outcome of this argument.

"If your all heated up and ready to fight.. Might I declare Gotei War?" He asked

Mummers filled the room and decisions swayed, Ukitake spoke up.

"Gotei War was declared once along time ago, before any of us had even made it to Soul Society. Although the right to declare it is there it's barbaric and is very un-wise."

Mayuri paused for a moment keeping his malicious smile before continuing

"Am I right in assuming you've yet again called the Old Ways stupid or un-intelligent?" It seemed his attempt at rousing his side had worked until they were cut off.

"Enough. There will not be a Gotei War whilst I am Captain-Commander, Captain Kurotsuchi I would ask you to stand down" No one dared going against the famed Unohana and the matter was no longer pressed forward, the order didn't need to be made they all filed out of the room.

***

The man walked calmly through the paths of The Gotei 13. He slid his hands across the walls whistling as the cool air blew against his face. He leaned against the wall and waited for several minutes until she came past. Nanao Ise, she always walked around like she was smarter more proper than anyone else, it really made the man cackle as he approached her. She spun around and saw him she was caught of guard and very surprised.

"Oh.. Captain, hi I was just.. Out for a walk" Her weak words went ignored, the came closer drawing his blade. She copied his movements and dropped into her fighting stance, a pointless deed her powers would never suffice enough to defend his attacks.

With one hand he raised his zanpaktou in the air and swung down hard, his blade met hers and drove it from her hand. It fell and landed on the ground with a clang. He moved behind his helpless prey and drove his blade forward through the girls back, it exited her through her chest the momentum of the thrust pushed her body high in the air, the blood splashed to the floor and more dripped from the merciless killers blade. He swung his blade and moved the girl off of his blade, she landed with a thud and bearing her helpless expression.

**Well that's it for Chapter 2. Let me know how you felt about it, I'm taking criticism please feel free to offer any. Thanks for Reading. **


	3. Sticky Revenge

Authors Note: Here's chapter 3 and we're finally done with the meetings. It was very boring to write thanks for the reviews last time. I don't own it, and here were go.

I apologize for not bolding my message, it seems whenever I use italics or bold, everything after that becomes the same font once posted in my story. I've had to delete and re-load so many times :P.

---

Ichigo blocked the fierce strike this from the start this "training spar" had been much to heated; Yumichika's strikes were filled with anger. Ichigo thought it could only do good, and he couldn't have his squad going un-trained especially with all the hostilities in the air and talk of a Gotei War. They may hate him, but he wasn't about to let his squad die on his watch. Ichigo grinned; he'd had enough of defending he thought it time to train up Yumichika's defence. Zangetsu soared through the air colliding with the third seats blade his block was poor, and not up to standard as a form of… Punishment Ichigo saw fit to go a little harder. Gripping his blade with two hands he launched a crushing blow down to the boys head. To Ichigo's delight his blade was halted as it clashed with Yumichika's.

He channelled his reiatsu through his blade at a low powered rate; the Getsuga blasted his opponent to the floor creating a mild wound in his shoulder. The sight of blood drew the spar to a halt for the time being, and the sudden powerful blast of reiatsu from afar drew it to a final stop. The raging roar could be heard all through Seiretei.

"What is this? It's feel so angry.. Pure hatred"

This but one of many thoughts in Ichigo's head at the current moment. He ordered his third seat to calm the rest of the squad there was no doubt they also felt the disturbing blast. As Yumichika rushed off, he cast shunpo and quickly made his way to the scene.

***

His arrival was punctuated with a swish; he noted several others captains all standing around two figures. He rushed to them and noted the faces Soifon, Ukitake, Komomura and Mayuri. It wasn't long before he too became as stunned as the rest staring at Shunsui kneeled over his Vice-Captain cursing and screaming. The man discarded his eccentric accessories and stood up tall, he turned his head to the Captain-Commander.

"Unohana… I'm sorry." He looked to the crowd "Gotei War"

"Gotei War" Called Mayuri

Ichigo saw Shunsui, he'd grown rather close to him in these six months and he needed to back-up his friend never had anyone seen Shunsui act in this manner. He put in his part and said

"Gotei War"

Shunsui looked over to Ukitake and gave him an apologetic look.

Ukitake sighed and slowly uttered the words

"Gotei War"

"Gotei War" Said Toshiro

Komomaru glanced over to Ichigo and remembered his remark the previous day; he had no yet forgiven the boy.

"Gotei War" He said

All was silent no one else spoke; everyone looked around to the other captains. No one else was voting it seemed.

"The plea for a Gotei War has been, declined you needed a majority vote I'm afraid that has not been achieved." Announced The Captain-Commander "Now as for investiga-"

"Gotei War" Called out Byakuya

All eyes turned to the noble, it was a questionable call but he had his reasons.

"We've been arguing for weeks now, I've decided a new method of negotiations will fix our problems" He explained.

"Very well, Gotei War has been declared. I assume the allies are the respected sides in this argument." Unohana did not wait for any confirmation. "Go now and commence your plans; however First Squad will not be taking place in this." Unohana turned and within a second she was gone.

"Well then if the war has commenced…" Began Shunsui "Mayuri!" Is all he called as he charged at the Twelfth Squad Captain blades in hand. His first blow was blocked before it was even fully un-sheathed.

The rest of the captains took off to their respected squads; they would deal with their own fights later.

Shunsui's blows were strong and rage filled, Mayuri's blocks barley made the cut as his sword arm was tossed around with each sword clash. Shunsui directed several kicks to the scientist all were easily dodged and countered with a simple strike; the strike was challenged as Shunsui guarded its destination.

"You killed her, because of your bloodlust! You wanted a war!? Now you've got one!" Cried the grief stricken Shunsui as they traded blows.

Mayuri cackled at his pathetic display of emotions. "I did not kill you beloved Nanoa, my only crime was collecting samples of her corpse before you discovered it."

Mayuri's only reward for telling the truth was a boulder shattering kick to the face, he felt the pain surge through his cheek bone. He began regretting his 'honest' nature as the momentum of the kick also caused a very unpleasant crash into the stone floor. Despite the pain he had endured he regained his footing almost instantly and let the real battle begin.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo"

The golden blade formed with the two extensions from the hilt, the babies head breathed its usual deadly toxin. Mayuri moved quickly to Shunsui and swung hard to his stomach, it was blocked by his short sword and Shunsui let his other blade fly to Mayuri's now exposed neck. Mayuri stepped to the side avoiding the on coming blade. Gripping his blade with two hands he swung up hard moving the opposing captains blade from his, with a pirouette he moved his blade to Shunsui. He felt it rip into his skin and it was only confirmed by the blood coming from Shunsui's arm. He released his kusarigama and swung it to Shunsui, it caught hold of his shoulder and the tension slashed through it.

Shunsui moved off to the side, he had been caught by Mayuri of all people. He shrugged off his embarrassment and remembered who he was doing this for he thrust one blade towards Mayuri it was dodged, but he swung his longer sword over his body to Mayuri's predicted destination it pierced his stomach just as he arrived. Shunsui's attempt to push it further forward however was foiled when Mayuri as he ripped it out the side of his body. He caught the wrist of Mayuri as another strike came for his head, he moved forward with Mayuri's arm in the air he left his stomach wide open for a crushing knee. The impact could be heard several feet off and Mayuri definitely felt it he was sent back from the blow, Shunsui followed him and carved a nice slice through his adversary's torso.

Mayuri dropped his blade as he slid across the floor. Shunsui picked it up and ran to the downed Mayuri and delivered a bone shattering punch to the face, he felt the nose snap under his hate filled fist. With one hand he grabbed his shinigami robes and slammed him to the wall, he pinned him to it proper with his long sword sending it through his ribs and into the wall. He was minutes from death.

"To be killed with your own zanpakutou… Marvellous." Whispered Shunsui

He reared back Mayuri's zanpakutou gripped it tight and slammed it through his opponents neck he cut out the side of the neck, Shunsui glared at his body.

"A fitting end for such a 'wonderful' person"

Mayuri's face lit up with a smile.

"Hahaha, Shunsui you fool you let your emotions get the better of you. In your attempt to make me look ridiculous, you put the effect on your self!" These were Mayuri's words as he began to melt in a puddle of goo. The puddle slid across the ground and seeped into the wall.

"Farewell Shunsui Kyoraku"


	4. The War Begins

Chapter Four. Not much to say, except that I don't own Bleach.

Reviews please J

---

Ikkaku was laughing as his Captain fretted and jittered it was his job to inform the squad of the newly declared war, and whenever Ichigo has to make announcements the crowd only showed disdain for him.. Rather loud and abusive disdain.

"You'll be alright.. Kenpachi"

Ichigo spun his head to the bald man. "I told you, I'm not adopting that name. I'm starting my own thing"

"You know if you at least honoured the tradition, maybe they would respect you more" He argued

"I can see through your crap lousy lies Ikkaku. You and I both know it wouldn't change a thing. Now come on lets go tell them the good news"

The crowd was gloomy and looked very reluctant to be here, and it got no better when Ichigo stood in front of them all and cleared his throat. The crowd all looked to their captain with their unappreciative expressions.

"Due to a majority vote, one in which I voted for. Gotei War has been declared amongst the Gotei 13. For those of you who do not know what this means, it is as the title explains. We are at war against certain squads and they are the following. 2nd Squad.." As Ichigo began listing the enemy squads he noticed the general vibe of the room has changed, many of his sub-ordinates were happy to hear this news.

"12th Squad.."

This was perhaps a blessing in disguise, although to the others in his squad it was blessing enough without the disguise. All they wanted was some blood thirsty fighting. However, if Ichigo could show some true fighting spirit and really get into the ways of the 11th Squad perhaps his men would forgive him. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of his current position.

"10th Squad, 6th Squad, 4th Squad."

The mention of the fourth squad only excited the war mongering squad more

"And the 7th Squad."

No doubt the mention of war certainly cheered up the men, and Ichigo took advantage of the moment.

"We the 11th Squad will crush the life from all who oppose us and our allies! We will strike hard with zanpakutou shattering strikes and show no mercy. Slaying everyone rendering their side all dead or incapacitated!"

His little speech was received well from his audience, they all cheered and held their fists in the air. Even Yumichika was cheering, this was a turning point. Now all he had to do was mercilessly kill someone, it was a hard task and it wouldn't be easy to launch the killing blow. But Ichigo was a captain now and he had to follow his duty, and his current duty was to combat the opposing side.

***

Kira was moving quickly through the streets and alleys of Seiretei. He sought out the 4th squad captain, everyone knew that the only reason they were appointed Captain was only to fill the spots. They weren't qualified for this job. Kira envied Hisagi it was obvious to everyone that Hisagi definitely made the cut. Kira knew his only chance of success would be against Isane, and she was always such a bitch to him there would be no remorse when his blade cut through her flesh. The moonlight provided enough light for a good battle, a noted fact of Kira's as he turned the corner and made for the large wooden doors branded with the number four. He slid his hand closer to Wabisuke's hilt preparing him self for the deed he was about to commit.

"Did you not come from here your self Kira?" Called a voice from the distance

"You know I did.. Isane"

"Then you your self know that fourth squad as weak as everyone thinks. Or have you been gone to long and grown prejudice like the rest of them, and you've come to fourth squad for an easy prey?" Her words were accompanied with the ringing of her zanpakutou being drawn.

"Although we may be the weakest captains, you need to remember. We still passed the captains test, despite any modifications that were made we were the two from the six that passed the test. We're still quite strong, so don't under estimate me Kira"

The two captains rushed to meet each other, their blades clashed the force was great, like two trucks in a head on collision. And the pulse of spiritual pressure was certainly noticed from those in surrounding areas.

***

Byakuya walked out of the room as his blade slid back into his sheathe, several on lookers did nothing but stare completely shocked by what they had just witnessed. His blade was only seconds away from concealing the evidence of his crime that stained his blade, when he heard the voice he wished to avoid.

"B-… Brother" The girl was timid and just as shocked as the unseated officers in the distance. There was no denying what had just occurred in her captain's quarters. She could only think of one thing to say.

"Captain!? C- Captain!" There was no more judgement in her actions. In a flash her blade was drawn and swinging in the direction of her brother.


	5. There Will Be Blood

Author Note: Hey guys thanks for the kind reception of my last chapter. Now here's your weekly update. Kubo owns it not me.

Rukia's sword bounced off the ground with a twang, her sword bouncing back however only travelled quicker now to the murderer from 6th Squad, it almost looked like it was with sorrow that he dodged the on coming strike. He watched as his younger sister helplessly tried to avenge her fallen mentor, each dodge became harder and harder as his grief grew it was with the best intentions that he slew his fellow captain although it did not look like this was the current situation to explain his actions, despite the hidden purpose they were still rather cruel and emotionless. Abandoning the hope of an opportunity to explain himself Byakuya turned and performed the famed shunpo and fled from the scene.

The 13th squad was in an up-roar grief stricken faces as far as the eye can see and seated officers rushing around the barracks delivering the terrible news or making arrangements, although no one was counting this loss meant score one for 'Traditional' way of the shinigami.

***

The night was radiant with sword clashes and flesh piercing alike, and to make matters worse Ichigo had contributed his share of the combat his heavy sword was slamming into Toshiro's. The two zanpakutou had been eager to cut each other for sometime now finally their wish had come true, and make no mistake the two shinigami felt the same way. The two captains were circled by the 11th Squad all desperate to see their captain in action.

"Hyonimaru!" Cried out the boy

The dragon travelled at a great speed towards Ichigo leaving it's trail of frosty air, it was with little judgement did Ichigo cut down onto the mouth of the dragon, the as Zangetsu ventured further Hyonimaru consumed and froze more. Ichigo stood with his blade frozen, and no measure of strength was going to set it free. The boy ran around the sides of the frozen casualty and delivered a thrust to the vulnerable Ichigo, when all seemed lost Ichigo's intelligence quickly returned to him and he looked to his attacker.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared

The heat from the high density beam melted away his frosty trap and continued to make its way to its target. Toshiro's attack meant for Ichigo became a block for the Getsuga, it worked well enough except this was not his intentions. Bewildered by the events that had just occurred he left his opening and Ichigo saw it, before Toshiro could correct his mistake the blood had already fallen from the air and Ichigo's sword was already reared back and coming back for more, with a struggle Toshiro's blocked the strengthened strike the force his needed to use however forced more blood to splash from his large shoulder wound. The pain threw him off once more, and left himself open for yet another burning slash this one however started at the top of his fore-arm and made its destination the middle of his palm. Like a knife through butter did Zangetsu achieve the task he was appointed, again it was soaring to the 10th Squad captain, were it not for a quick and frosty display by Hyonimaru Toshiro would have surely found himself with a chest that had been cloven in two.

***

Another strike, another cracked tile for the Seiretei. Isane was starting to get irritated Kira's shikai was such an annoyance forcing her to dodge all on coming attacks, the blade would not cut her but it would definitely leave a mark and weigh her down only to become another one of Kira's beheadings, as another blunt edged strike came her way she ducked under the skull cracking blow and thrust her released nimble blade to Kira, his quick movements however left her only to pierce his shinigami robes, tearing a rather large rip exposing his torso to long it would seem did she take noticing the result of her attack as Wabisuke slammed Isane's arm.

"No!" She called

She spun in pain as the thump sparked through her. She felt the sharp touch of the inside of Kira's blade there it rested ready to cut and Kira's foot was headed for Isane's head, She saw through his attack however and ducked, Kira kicked his own blade the blade sliced through his foot and successfully made it's way through the whole thing and came back to Kira as the disposed half of his foot fell to the floor.

Just a short one this time guys, however the next will be much more detailed.


	6. The Revenge Seeking Two

**AN: Here's this weeks issue ****J R&R. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Rukia was down on her knees at the side of her fallen Captain, this night had brought much sorrow her tears rolled down her face as she looked at the white haired man his face was peaceful he had been enjoying his sleep, but the deep stab wound through his chest was an un-bearable sight. The rest of the squad joined Rukia in mourning it was a sad day in squad thirteen. Rukia stood up and shooed the on lookers out of the captains quarters, as they all left so did Rukia she silently closed the door behind her and made her way to the 5th**** squad barracks. The moonlight provided enough light for her to easily make her way through Seiretei, she felt several pulses of spiritual pressure one which one unmistakably Ichigo's, she imagined he was to be fighting Kommamura or Hitsugaya. But the other pulses were weaker then the ones before and that battle seemed less heated but one was very tired. So this was the 'wonder' that a Gotei War could bring. **

**She knocked on the large door painted with a number five and called out to let her in, the door opened and she walked through the 5****th**** squad, as if it were her own quarters did Rukia enter Renji's. She pulled back a chair and kicked back.**

"**Renji!" She said**

**The red haired captain stirred and looked up to see his life long friend at home in his room.**

"… **And to who do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically**

**Rukia was silent and solemnly retold the events that had just transpired, her story was short but it pained her to retell it, thus dragging it out to some ten minutes. Upon hearing the story finish Renji shot up from his bed, and made his way to his cupboard and swiped his zanpakuto attaching it to his belt, he signalled for Rukia to follow as he made his way out of the room putting on his haori. **

"**Don't try it Renji! Your not strong enough" She pleaded**

"**I know, that's why your coming I assume you want revenge as well?" He asked her**

**Rukia tried to think of words to say, she wanted to come.. But she wasn't sure this was a very high risk of death for both of them, Rukia would only burden Renji. But she was so filled with hate, but she had no time to make a decision Renji took a step and with a swish he was gone.**

"**I'll meet you there" He said as he left.**

**Rukia's shunpo was less honed then Renji and she made it their a little slower then Renji predicted, when Rukia arrived the doors had already been open, it came as a shock to her and she took off through the 6****th squad seeking her brother and friend. It was hardly a challenge finding them, Renji had never been one to be quiet.**

"**Byakuya! Your finished now! Kill a man in his sleep will you!? You coward!" His rage was finished by the sound of two swords clashing.**

**Rukia ran around the corner to see Renji circling Byakuya with a flurry of strikes all of which were being blocked, although it was clear Byakuya had to use effort to assure his blocks achieved their goal. Rukia, the confused vice-captain let her sword take over judgement and she soon found her self charging at her brother, she aimed a thrust for his exposed back it connected with his haori, and he moved quickly all she achieved was a very minor scratch on his left side.**

"**Well done Rukia, but you should know.. Now that I'm aware of your interfering, your not going to catch me off guard again" Byakuya was smug**

**He deflected Renji's blows once more and re-engaged in combat with him it seemed that Rukia wasn't even part of this battle, it was just as she feared she was only delaying Renji's revenge. She let go of her worriers and insecurities and engaged Byakuya on an equal footing, no surprises. Renji and Rukia both struck at the same time, forcing Byakuya into release form.**

"**Scatter, Senbonzakura" His command was strong, as was the result of these words. **

**The pink flower petals raced to the two revenge seekers.**

"**Howl! Zabimaru!" Cried Renji**

**The whip like blade quickly circled himself and Rukia and took the form of a dome. They took cover under the elaborate shelter and listened as the flower petals relentlessly hammered against their defence. The flower petals stopped and there was a silence, within an instant Renji abandoned the shelter and let his blade soar through the air seeking Byakuya, the petals had only just re-formed into a blade and it was a desperate block but it still got the job done. Renji smiled, he had come very close to killing his former captain he knew it could be done now and it would only make things easier with Rukia by his side.**


	7. Tonight's The Night

Author Note: If the font screws up again I'm sorry, I'm really not sure what's going on.

Ichigo pushed hard and move through Toshiro's icy defence, firing off another disregarded getsuga he didn't expect it to hit he was only at a loss of moves to perform, it seemed the battle had slowed down the two captains were simply trading completely defendable blows and not progressing. Another dragon soared towards him, Ichigo jumped up and slid along the back of the dragon sliding across to Hitsugaya, as he reached his destination he swung down hard and his carefully timed strike was only just avoided by the boy genius, but Toshiro quickly regained his footing and sent a one handed thrust to Ichigo, he ducked under the feeble attack and barged Hitsugaya;s open body the boy was knocked from his feet and fell to the floor Ichigo raised his blade high up above his head and hammered down onto Toshiro, the boy blocked it but not enough Ichigo overpowered him and his blade made his way deeper into the previously cut shoulder wound, were it not for the ground underneath his prey Ichigo would have made a clean cut straight through his foe.

"This really is working out the way I had planned it" Chuckled Hitsugaya

Ichigo was confused "What is!?" He asked

Toshiro looked up to Ichigo with an evil smile.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now" He paused for a moment "I killed Nanoa, it was too easy. I knew Shunsui's vote for Gotei War would influence Ukitake to vote and his example would only encourage others. It all worked out to well"

"You're not in a very good position to be confessing right now!" Yelled Ichigo as he looked down at the boy under his blade, he lifted it again and swung down again the blade was inches from the murderer's head, when a pink blur came through the air and kicked Ichigo hard. The substitute was hurled from the floor and slammed into a wall.

Shunsui stood tall above the downed 10th Squad captain.

"Ichigo… Let me have him" Pleaded Shunsui

Kurosaki stood up and looked to his crowd of on lookers from 11th Squad; he turned to Shunsui and nodded.

"Oi! 11th Squad lets go pay The 7th squad a little visit!" He ordered

The blood thirsty men took flight to the 7th squad with a cheer, and left the Shunsui and Toshiro to their business. Shunsui lifted his blade and slammed it down into his own shoulder, and levered it out the side.

"I want to be at an equal level with you, before I take my revenge" He explained

***

Kira dropped to the floor. His own stupid fault caused him to have a massive wound in his foot if only she wasn't as quick. He moved from the floor letting a strike fly to his opponent on the way, it was predictably dodged as well. It was hard to stand with only three quarters of your foot intact; he looked at her relieved body language.

"Don't lighten up now you bitch!" He spat as he shunpo'd towards her and hammered his squared blade into her back the deep 'thud' gave him satisfaction she moved forward and bent forward in pain he seized his opportunity and from behind hooked the blade into her shoulder, swinging it back he dragged the girl with his blade and launched him into the air he cast flash step after her and delivered a devastating kick into her stomach and watched the poor girl fly to the unforgiving cement of Sereitei. She struggled to get from the floor; Kira smirked and booted her in the ribs.

***

Hisagi was sitting out the front of his quarters feeling the pulses of spiritual pressure through out the air, he sighed out aloud to him self.

"Man tonight's the night I guess"

"I at least thought it'd last for a few days, but it seems like all the match ups have already been made" He said

In his head he tried to count off what the match ups would be and who he'd be stuck with, he imagined it would either be Kommamura or Mayuri. And since he rather liked, Kommamura he decided he would have to fight Mayuri.

Hisagi had been training very hard, and was regarded as one of the strongest captains now. It had been a great day when he achieved bankai, and he made his way straight over to the first squad barracks to request he be made into a captain from Captain-Commander Unohana, she was very understanding and gave him the test within a few days. He had to fight Shunsui for his test and he did extremely well, nearly killed Shunsui were it not for Unohana displaying her extreme speed and stopping his soaring Scythe.

Hisagi stood up and moved off in an instant to check out the battles at a closer angle.


End file.
